My Alien Lover
by Isayama Hajime
Summary: Extraterrestrial beings came down to Earth to find a mate, and Levi is one of them! What is a farm boy like Eren supposed to do when a UFO lands in the corn fields across the street and a hunky man walks out? And what is he to do when he wakes up naked with a horny alien on top of him? Demanding that he gives him children? Smutty and fluffy one shot that's actually a two shot.
1. Stars In His Mind

**_Hehehe I did it again! I made this a couple weeks ago and decided to just post it for fun. This is a two shot or three shot (depending what happens next chapter) So if you like it follow fave and review! Gah my back hurts and I need a shower. It's also past 2 in the morning. Yay. So heres your 1st fact of the chapter day thing._**

* * *

 ** _The longest pregnancy in humans on record is 375 days._**

 ** _(12.5 months.)_**

* * *

 ** _My inspiration came from a story called UFO and the fact that I was staring at a shit load of cow farms on the way back from Tennessee. Lol this could've turned out so much different but I like it how it is. Sorry if the smut isn't good, I did write it at 1 in the morning so. Anyway read on and I'll type to you at the bottom._**

* * *

 ** _Levi's POV_**

"So who are you choosing Levi?" The loud mouth next to me asked as we made our way down the pristine white halls. _Ugh they are so annoying._ "Well _I'm_ choosing this human named Moblit in Paris. He's what the humans call an _'intern'_ to this weird company that makes fabrics for the skin! They call it _clothes!_ I knew the humans were weird but not _that_ weird!" They cackled and I rolled my eyes and continued forward.

"I'm choosing the farmers boy." I answered and they laughed. " _Wow_ Levi. I thought the farmer male was the dirtiest of all your choices! And I know how anal you are about dirty shit!" "He is." I growled and they laughed and pinched my cheek. "Awe! Is _my little_ Levi falling in love with his mate already!?"

"Shut the _fuck up!_ He was the best choice!" I growled and slapped their hand away. It was true though. Even though he was the dirtiest of my choices he was the best choice. I'm a part of a new program that Earth wants to call _the_ _Copulation plan._ The governments on the planet know of our existence and know that humanity will flip its piss flaps when they find out that extraterrestrial beings exist, so they came up with a plan to break it to them easier.

I don't understand why they don't just say that beings other than the egotistical ones on that planet exist in this huge ass fucking universe, but I don't know that much about humans so I don't really care how they put it. What they want to do is test the waters a bit and see how well humans would react to being the mate to one of our kind. That's the only reason we wanted to take part with the bratty humans anyway. The _Sovay_ , the mother of our kind, wanted us to get along with the universes creatures so she sent her children far and wide to make peace. Hanji, Erwin and I were chosen to mate with humans on Earth. Erwin already choose his mate and went to mate with them before we did.

The _Sovay_ choose a handful of candidates for us to choose from and I thought my path was clear. I was to visit them in their dreams and set up scenarios that they'd react to as if they were awake. It was really smart and it allowed me to see what they were like. I had 7 choices to choose from. The first was Lokesh, a douchebag from India who liked flaunting his riches to anyone and everyone. He also hated kids and was a dumb ass so I decided against him almost immediately.

The second was Ian Stanton, a punk from America who just spent all his time on drugs and did this thing called 'the whip' and 'stanky leg' all the time. He would've probably sold our kids for drugs so he wasn't ideal but I gave it a chance. But when I found out he abandoned his last two mates and his children I left immediately.

The third choice was Alice DesRoches, a cheerleader with a bad attitude in France. She needed someone to constantly talk about to her gang of bitches and she always sucked guys off in the bathroom. Not ideal and I didn't want to deal with that kind of shit my whole life. I gave it a chance but when I found out she choose different mates at the same time and that she absolutely _hated_ kids I decided against it and left.

The fourth was Rei Ryugazaki, a really smart male in Japan who often did experiments in his room. He also liked everything clean and precise that almost met even my standards. He seemed to be the obvious choice for me at first but he had this weird ass laugh and seemed really anti-social. While I can relate to him about that part he always experimented on anything that moved. My worry was that if a baby was born then he would cut it open rather than nurture it. Also I'm pretty sure he's in love with this little blonde boy who always seemed to show up so I ditched that choice too.

The fifth was this bitch named Liz Vasquez who ran for school president in Germany. She seemed like the kind of girl who'd sell her right boob just to keep some sort of political stance. That immediately was a turn off because she reminded me _way_ too much of Erwin. I'm not going to have a mate like _that_ giant douche nozzle. Plus it would be hard to take her to my home when she wanted to stay here and run for office.

The sixth was a boy from Brazil who I don't even want to talk about. Your penis does _NOT_ go _inside_ a goats mouth like _what the fuck_ is _wrong with you_ you're not shoving _that_ into _my ass_ after shoving it into _a goats. Fucking disgusting._

The seventh and final choice was this little farm boy in America. He was around 17 with a bright smile and sparkling eyes that seemed to light up when he was happy. At first I was repulsed because he worked in the stables and cleaned shit for a living, making him smell like shit as well but he made sure to get that off every night when he took a shower. He was shy and polite but very caring and nurturing. These turned out to be qualities I enjoyed and when I found out he liked some of the same things as me I nearly cried in joy.

He liked tea _and_ he knew how to clean! So I set up the final test to see his thoughts on children and he passed with flying colors! I even found out that he wanted as many as his loved one did. He's not a morning person but he'll wake up at the slightest cry from a child. He'll also do anything in his power to make sure the child is ok and he puts his mate's needs before his, making Eren the ideal mate for me. I even think I was falling in love with the brat.

He was charming and he had very pretty green eyes that sparkled with youth and innocence. He was very expressive and loving and I found myself wondering what it would feel like to be shined upon by his big happy smile. He had muscular arms that I wanted to be wrapped in and held and I kept thinking how much I wanted to cuddle with the brat. I never thought it was possible but I was falling in love.

Hanji kept cackling next to me as we continued down the hall and into the control room. We were to head to America first to meet my mate, Eren Jaeger, before Hanji would travel to where ever France was and park there. I placed a hand on the recognition pad and it beeped as the machine started up.

"Next stop! The state of Pennsylvania, America!" Hanji screamed and started up the engine.

 _Fuck this is going to be a long ride._

 ** _~ My Alien Lover ~_**

 ** _Eren's POV_**

 _What the fuck was that!?_

I was sitting on my front porch and listening to the sounds of the animals in our neighbor's bright red barn next to our house when a huge, bright light flashed through the inky black sky and a large bang came from the corn field in front of my house. I stood in seconds, causing the old wood to creak underneath my bare feet as I started forward. I was only wearing my overly large sweat pants since I got out of the shower before coming out here but I knew that whatever just hit the ground wouldn't be there if I went to go get a shirt.

Without even thinking I walked forward, across the asphalt road and to the entrance of the corn field. _What if it's a comet or something? Wait no when it's through the stratosphere it's a meteorite. Right?_ I'd have to tell dad and we'd probably be on the papers in the morning. _Well at least I will._ The stalks of corn were pretty eerie at night and I remember thinking that the scare crows would come alive at night and try to eat me when I was younger. They were some scary mother fuckers so I didn't think that was a real weakness on my part.

My dad took them down though since it was quite obvious to the crows that there was no threat on them. Once they figured out that they weren't real they would sit and shit on them. It didn't smell too pleasant and I really hated them so we burned them together in the backyard. As of now my dad is at a farming convention in Tennessee and won't be back for another two weeks. So it's my job to take care of our house while he was gone. It was also my responsibility to help out with ole' Mr. Arlert's animals and corn fields with Armin every once in a while. The poor man was too old to do all these things by himself and Armin isn't exactly the strongest guy. I heard from my dad that he may actually sell all the animals except a few to make a good profit off of along with his garden.

 _Speaking of Armin I haven't heard from him in three days. That's very unlike him and I can't help but wonder what my studious best friend is doing now. I'll stop by to see what's up later tomorrow._

A loud groan and hissing noise echoed through the field and disturbed me from my thoughts. It came from my right and it sounded only about a couple meters away. I quickened my pace and nearly fell over in fright and surprise at what I saw. Corn was broken and laid in a huge circle to make a clearing for a gigantic machine in the middle. It was about the size of three trucks with sleek black walls making a saucer like shape. It had a large dome in the middle with a red blinking light on the top. Three thick rods were sticking out the bottom to probably hold up the weird contraption and I immediately knew what I was looking at. "A... a UFO..." I murmured.

 _This can't be happening! Aliens don't exist! What the fuck is happening right now!? There is no fucking way that a fucking space ship just landed in a fucking cornfield! In front of my house of all places!_ The engine stirred and a large hiss came from the craft as one of the sleek panels moved downwards to reveal a man's silhouette against a stark white background. I covered my eyes from the bright light as it slid to the ground like a ramp and the figure started forward, moving fluidly to the Earth and squished corn from before.

Now that it wasn't standing against the light I could clearly see it was indeed a man, a very, _very_ naked man who was looking around the field with a disgusted look on his face _. Is he an alien!? Or is he a person who was kidnapped by the aliens? And why is he naked?!_ He had no clothes on so I could see his white wash board abs and his chiseled jaw line and _holy shit he is actually really hot. God Eren this isn't the time to be the gay ass shit you are, there is more important matters at hand._

The man looked towards my direction and slid over me for a moment, not seeing me as I tried to shrink back into the corn, but of course I accidentally snapped one. _Good one Eren._ The crack echoed and quickly caught his attention and his eyes widened upon seeing me. _Fuck. He's looking at me oh fuck the hot guy is looking at me! What do I do!?_

I could see his silver eyes that shined in the moonlight, sparkling with recognition as he looked into my eyes. A smirk slithered onto his beautiful face before he turned and stalked towards me, a possessive glint in his eyes as he slowly swallowed the distance between us. _Holy shit a hot, maybe alien, man is walking towards me in a really, really hot way and fuck why is he so close!?_ I was frozen to the spot as the man stopped in front of me. He was a little shorter than me and had to look up which made me feel a little better but he still looked like the kind of guy who could kick my ass to China if he wanted to.

The possessive glint never left his eyes as his hand slowly moved up and touched the side of my face, cupping my now red cheek in his cool, smooth hand. I was in a trance, I couldn't move and I couldn't step away as his hand went to my hair and pulled my face down to his, slowly pressing his lips to mine and purring against them. His lips were soft and warm and _holy fuck why is he kissing me and why am I responding!?_

His lips coaxed mine into kissing back in the chaste kiss this mysterious man created. His other hand went to my cheek and my arms found themselves around his sculpted waist. "Eren..." He groaned when I pulled him closer so there wasn't a single ounce of space between us. _How did he know my name? And why did it seem so familiar?_ Those thoughts swirled in my mind like a tornado as we continued to kiss softly and sweetly in front of the space ship. _This is so weird._

He brought me out of my thoughts when I felt a wet tongue poking at my lips, pushing in and licking my teeth. My mouth opened as if by magic since I know _I_ didn't do it and he immediately thrusted his tongue against mine. _Oh god._ I whimpered as he licked and sucked my lips and tongue in a very delightful way and his hands pulled on my hair. _God he is such a wonderful kisser._ With each passing second the kiss became wilder and more passionate to the point he was on the ground with me on top of him.

By now I was leading the kiss and he was the one making cute noises underneath me. "Eren... no... not... not here." He whispered against my lips and I stopped, remembering what exactly was happening. I was on top of a stranger that I saw come out of a spaceship, making out with him like the horny teenager I was stereotyped as. _How did it end up like this?_ His hands crept down to my neck and pressed down hard in certain spots, causing my muscles to spasm for a moment. The last thing I saw was the handsome man's smile before everything went dark.

 ** _~ My Alien Lover ~_**

 _Where am I?_

My body felt light and... what is the word? I've felt like this before but I can't... remember... when... "Nngh..." _What was that?_ I could feel my back against something soft and a heavy weight pressed down on my pelvis. "Ah... Hah... Eren..." murmured a breathy voice and my eyes shot open. The soft thing on my back was the material of my bed covers and the heavy thing on my pelvis was the mysterious man from before. His cheeks were flushed and his head was tilted back as his hand did something behind him. _What the fuck!?_

I must've said that out loud because soon the beautiful man was looking down at me with hooded eyes and a small, happy smile. "Eren! You're finally awake!" He sighed and leaned down to kiss my lips sweetly. "I thought you would never wake up. Shitty brat... Ah... making me wait..." He moaned and my cheeks couldn't have gotten redder. _What is he talking about!?_ I looked down and saw that the man was sitting on my crotch, my very _naked_ crotch, with his member exposed as well.

"Why am I naked!?" I squeaked and watched his lips curved up into a small smirk. "Because we can't… what's the expression here? _Make love_ when your clothes are on. Stupid brat..." He murmured and kissed my lips again. "What!? Make _love?_ You mean... we're going to... have sex!?" I whisper shouted and he nodded. _Sex...? With a guy!? I mean I know I'm gay and all but I've never had sex with a man before! I've had sex with girls before but never a guy! What do I do!?_ "But...! I... I don't even know you! I can't just... just make love to someone I don't know or love!" I argued and I thought I saw a glint of sadness in those swirling silver eyes before it was replaced by possessiveness and steely determination.

"But _I_ know _you_ Eren Jaeger. _You_ are _my_ mate, and you're going to give me all the semen you've got to make our babies!" He growled and pulled me into a rough and passionate kiss. _What!? Babies!? What the fuck is he talking about!?_ I was about to protest but his tongue was shoved into my mouth and slowly I began to still. My mind was getting foggier and foggier by the second as he masterfully manipulated my mouth into moving against his own.

 _Why am I fighting it? I'm almost a hundred percent sure this a dream so why not enjoy it while I can? This beautiful man was practically begging for it!_ With that in mind I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him and pulled him slowly to my chest, my arousal quickly awakening at his moans and whimpers above me. "Eren... mmm... mark me..." He whispered desperately and I rolled us over so that the little vixen was underneath me as my mouth found new places to explore.

I nipped and sucked at the fine skin of the man's neck as he continued doing whatever in his nether regions. _Is he fingering himself?_ I was about to pull away to look but the man took hold of my hair and held me to him. _"More... Eren... oh shit!"_ He whispered and I complied, wanting nothing more than to please the male underneath me. I liked the way he moaned my name under his breath as if it were a prayer. _Speaking of names I don't know his._

"What... What is your name?" I asked him as I made my way up to his ear, licking the soft skin as he continued to grasp at my hair with one hand and move the other one vigorously underneath me. "Levi." He replied breathily and I smiled. "Levi... what a beautiful name..." I purr and Levi shuddered underneath me. "Ah... Eren... we need to move this along..." He murmured and pulled my head back up and away from his fine skin. I groaned in disagreement but he silenced me with his lips and I was content once more.

"Eren I need you to do this for me..." He purred into my lips and I nodded slowly. "What do you need Levi?" I asked earnestly and Levi smiled and licked my lips. "I need you to help me prepare. I can't do it to myself anymore since I'm going to be mated to you... so you must follow all my directions. First... I need you to get on your back." He ordered and I nodded and gently rolled us back to our original position. He gave me a small smile and pecked my lips. "Very good."

He placed his hands on my chest and pushed himself up so that he could lean back, showing me a flushed, leaking cock and a tight puckered hole. He was absolutely stunning to say the least. Now that I had a closer look I could see how incredibly ripped he was, muscles upon muscles shaped his beautiful body. Let's not forget that beautiful face that looked at me with flushed pink cheeks.

"I need you to lick my perineum right here." Levi instructed and pointed to the area between his ass hole and his dick. _Lick there? Why there?_ I must've looked confused because he just smirked and rolled his hips, making me gasp as he rubbed against my erection. "Levi!" I moaned and he stood and turned before sitting down with his back turned to me. _What is he doing?_ Levi then got on all fours and moved back, waving his very delectable ass in my face.

 _Oh my god are we 69ing on my bed right now!?_ I was about to ask when those beautiful mounds of flesh were pushed right into my face. "Lick the spot I showed you Eren." Levi commanded before gripping onto my own erection and licking the tip. _Holy shit!_ That earned an immediate moan from me and I could almost feel the smirk that was probably on my new found lovers face. He continued to lick and suckle the tip as I lay there with his ass in my face, gasping like an out of water fish. _I guess he's kinky like that._

My hands, which were resting at my sides, slowly crawled up his smooth legs and up to the white succulent flesh of his ass. Levi shuddered and moaned under the gentle treatment of my hands and rewarded me by taking some more of my length into his hot mouth. I gasped from the heat now surrounding me and growled, roughly squeezing his ass in my hands and separating the cheeks to lick his little hole. His immediate response was a long moan, around my dick mind you, making me thrust into that pleasureful warm cavern of a mouth. He choked for a moment but took it in stride and started deep throating my throbbing hard on like a pro. _Oh dear fuck he was going to kill me._ But I then remembered that I promised to lick his perineum since he seemed to enjoy it being touched. I pushed his hips a little and gently lapped at the soft skin all the way to his scrotum and back to his anus.

His moans increased in volume and nearly made me faint by how good it felt on my dick and how beautiful they sounded. "Eren~!" He purred when his lips left my head that he had been suckling on. "Harder! Pussy ass licking like that won't get me ready anytime soon!" He growled and glared back at me. I nodded hurriedly and went back to it, licking harder than before and sucking on the flesh before me. This caused him to buck his hips a little and push that plush ass of his right into my face. "Eren!" He moaned and the little gasps coming out of his gorgeously bruised lips were very enticing. I noticed that the area under my tongue seemed to be moving but I paid no mind to it, I was too caught up in how amazing his mouth felt around me.

 _Fuck… I can usually last a little while longer but… he is no doubt the best I've had and I haven't even had him yet!_ His lips moved faster and faster as my tongue pushed harder, making him squirm in my grasp with cute little moans coming out of his mouth. I felt the familiar coil in my gut and knew I was going to come soon. "Levi! I-I'm going to… _fuck…_ cum soon…" I stuttered in between licks and kisses to that little kink spot and a quick few to his swollen cock. _I didn't think licking him here could turn him on this much._ He just groaned and detached from my now swollen dick and panted like a dog in heat. _Damn how can he be so erotic?!_

He moved forward and turned, laying on my chest and kissing me deeply as he grabbed my hand and pulled it down to his nether regions. I assumed he wanted me to touch his dick but as soon as I did he gasped and disconnected our lips. "No! That will undo all the process we've made you idiot!" He growled and I immediately let go, letting him pull my hand down farther till I was touching the spot I had been licking before. "Rub it Eren! Rub it really hard!" He commanded and I immediately obeyed, reveling his gasps as I did so. "Fuck… right there Eren!" He growled and I smiled and nibbled on his jugular, enjoying the little whimpers that escaped him. I moved my arm from under him and moved it down his back and ass till I came back to that spot he loved so much. I rubbed the spot lightly with my fingertips, teasing him before going back to pressing hard again. It was slick with my saliva but soon I felt something, it was like a little dent in his flesh, the more my fingers moved over it the more it went inwards. It even started to feel like a hole after a few more moments. _What the fuck?_ I stopped and slowly, curiously slipped a finger in. This caused Levi to buck his hips against my finger and push it in deeper _. Holy shit it went in all the way to the knuckle!_

Levi was absolutely loving it, crying out and grinding against me even more. "Eren! Please! I can't… hah… wait any more. Give it to me!" He growled and pulled off of my finger. "Wait! Why the fuck id there another hole there!? Aren't you a man?!" I asked and he nodded. "I have both parts. All of us do. That way we can either fuck or be fucked by our mates depending on their genitals." He explained quickly, obviously dead set on skewering himself on my cock. _What!?_ "But there wasn't a hole there earlier! And what do you mean we _all_ have it!? _I_ sure _as fuck_ don't have a _vagina!_ Mmph!" He cut me off of my little rant with a heated kiss, pulling away quickly and staring straight into my eyes.

"Eren. I'll tell you anything you want to know, later. But right now… I need you to give me your semen." He said quickly, adjusting himself above me and gripping my dick in his hands. "Wait! What about lubrication?" I asked and he gave me a small smile with a chaste kiss to the lips. "Don't worry love. I'm self-lubricated." He said before engulfing my cock in his hot vagina thing.

"Aw fuck!" I nearly screamed as he immediately set a fast pace, bouncing almost joyfully on my dick with his weird ass hole moving around me in the absolute best ways. "Eren~" Levi whimpered and leaned down, kissing my lips almost lovingly as he continued to bounce. "Please Eren… dominate me~" He cooed and played with my hair, nipping at my ears and neck. _No need to tell me twice._ I growled and effortlessly flipped us over, immediately thrusting into that glorious heat that Levi possessed. My mouth swallowed all his little whimpers and moans as we kissed, bucking my hips desperately into him as he gripped me tight. His arms were around my neck, holding my lips to his while his legs were wrapped tightly around my waist as I fucked him straight into the bed. "Eren… oh Eren… please… give me your babies…" He moaned and I was too far gone to truly understand. _This was a dream any way right? Why not give the man what he wants? Besides, he's a man. He can't have children anyway._ I nodded, purring into his neck as I marked and suckled on the fine flesh. _"Yes Levi…_ you're going to have _all_ my babies!" I exclaimed enjoying the pleased moans from underneath me.

 _I wonder why he wants children so much. He must be on drugs. Yeah. He's just on a lot of drugs and he slipped some to me._ "Fuck!" His powerful legs held me in place as his insides started convulsing around me. "Eren!" He cried out, his dick starting to tremble and shake and his body arched up into mine. It felt like I was getting a blow job and fucking someone at the same time and oh god I'm going to cum soon if he keeps making that noise. "L-Le… vi ah! I'm… cumming!" I cried out and Levi pulled me down into a searing kiss, pushing me over the edge as I came inside the smaller male below me.

 _I was in heaven._ I was no longer next to Levi, I was _inside_ of him. Colors danced and twirled behind my eye lids sending me into a bliss I've never felt before. I felt like I was floating lazily in lukewarm water. Blues and reds swirled around me in a frenzy, rainbows swimming through my eyes and stars exploding in my heart. _What's happening to me?_ I was about to cry out, the intensity of my surroundings scared me, I wanted to know where I was when all of the sudden I felt it _, I felt his presence._

 _'Eren. It's ok.'_ Levi murmured. It echoed throughout my mind, the swirls going faster before suddenly Levi was in front of me. _'Levi?'_ I asked and I heard him hum, stepping closer to wrap his arms around my neck as mine immediately went around his waist. _'What's happening? Why do I feel so… naked?'_ I asked. _'Because you are naked. We just had sex you dingus.'_ He replied and I sighed and chuckled. _'No… I mean… my heart… it feels naked.'_ I tried again and he sighed and cupped my cheek. _'We just entered the soul meld. The last stage of the mating process.'_ Levi explained and I tilted my head in question. _'Soul meld…?'_

 _'It's when 2 mates become one with the other. In our case our souls are combining into one. Your thoughts, your heart, and your soul are now open to me. As mine are now to you. We are now mates for eternity.'_ Levi explained but my mind was going blank. Levi laughed and nodded to the side. _'Do you see the colors surrounding us?'_ He asked and I nodded. _Who wouldn't be able to see them when they're so psychedelic? 'Those are our emotions. Mine are the lighter and more vibrant shades of red and yellow and yours are the light and vibrant blues.'_

 _'What do the blues mean?'_ I ask and he chuckled once more before kissing my lips. _'You're confused and content. Based on the shade of the color shows the emotion it goes with.'_ He murmured and I nodded. _'What do the reds and yellows mean?'_ Came my second question and I swear I saw him blush. _'Well… because there are lighter red colors that means… affection… and the more vibrant reds are passion and love. I can see your affection mixing with the blues right now. And yellow means happiness and excitement. That's also sneaking into your colors.'_ He murmured and I looked at the blues to see that there were light reds and yellows swirling into the mix. _Wait… does that mean he loves me?_

 _'Yes it does brat.'_ Levi murmured and my eyes widened. _Is he reading my mind? 'No. Well yes. Like I said earlier our minds are open to one another so I can hear all your thoughts as of now. Once you learn how to control it you can easily shut me out in order to keep any thoughts you want private.' Wow… this is the weirdest dream I've ever had. 'It's not a dream you shitty brat.'_ He growled and pressed closer to me, making me wrap my arms even tighter around him. I looked down and was surprised to see stars all throughout his body. _'Why are you surprised brat?'_ Levi asked. _How did he know I was surprised? 'There's purple swirling around your head all of the sudden.'_ He answered and I nodded in understanding.

 _'Your body… it's covered in stars Levi.'_ I said and he looked down and grunted. _'Those aren't stars Eren. Those are my memories.'_ He said and my eyes widened as I studied them. _'Memories?'_ There were hundreds upon thousands of small dots littering his whole body, all ranging in different sizes and brightness. _'Yes memories. The bigger the light the more important it was as an event. The brighter it is the more emotional it was. You have some too Eren. This is the final stage. We will return to our bodies soon.'_ He explained and I looked down to see stars of my own. There weren't nearly as many in me as there were in Levi but there was still a lot of them. _'This is so bizarre but… it's really beautiful. Wait… return to our bodies? Are we not in our bodies!?'_ I asked and Levi nodded.

 _'You are currently looking at my soul Eren. The most vulnerable part of my being. Only the one I love most gets to see this. As I will be the only one to ever see yours.'_ He said softly and my eyes widened. _'Does that mean this is my… my soul?' 'Yes. And… it's time. We're starting to return Eren.'_ Levi murmured before placing a soft kiss to my cheek.

My body felt weird, like I was being condensed into a can, closing my eyes and bearing with it as I suddenly felt the world around me. My knees touching the soft sheets of my bed, my hands touching the soft flesh of a man underneath me. My ear against his chest as I listened to his steady heartbeat. I blinked my eyes opened and looked up. Levi was staring down at me, a gentle look on his face as he started to pet my hair. "Are you ok Eren?" He asked and I smiled and nodded. "Confused as all fuck but… I'll figure it out… eventually." I murmured and he chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll answer any question your mind may have." Levi assured and I smiled, letting my hand play with the tips of his hair as I looked away.

"Will… can we ever go back there? I mean… to that place with all the colors?" I asked and he nodded. "Every time we have sex in fact. When I reach orgasm I go there and when you reach orgasm you go there. Next time it won't be as… intense because that was our first time but… it will still be the same otherwise." He answered and my eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Every time we have sex!?" I exclaimed and he cringed but nodded. "Stop shouting brat. And yes to your question. That way we can keep our bond strong and healthy. If we don't renew every once in a while it will wither and die. If that happens then that will cause extreme pain on both ends, both physically and mentally. And… well… I don't ever want to see you hurt." He murmured, making my heart thump erratically in my chest.

 _He's so beautiful. While I don't understand how this situation even happened… I find myself not wanting him to hurt either. The thought of seeing sadness touch his eyes breaks my heart… what is wrong with me? 'There's nothing wrong with you Eren. That's the bond, making you want to make sure your mate is happy.'_ Levi spoke in my mind and my mouth dropped. "You can still talk to me in my mind!?" I gawked and he nodded. "We have a bond now Eren. I told you that your mind is open to me and my mind to yours. We can still communicate through the bond even though we aren't in the soul realm." He said with a yawn, that of course made me yawn and I realized how tired I was.

 _Today has been absolutely exhausting. I could sleep for eternity._ "You do need some sleep Eren. We are going to have a busy day tomorrow and I need your bright eyes alert and awake." Levi said with a tug to my arm. He had this cute little smile and a happy glint in his eyes and I immediately cooed at the sight. "Levi? Can I… umm…" _Cuddle the fuck out of you? He looks so cute and snuggly and gahh he's going to be the end of me._

Levi nodded with a cute little blush, probably having heard that entire thought and I pulled out, just realizing I hadn't done so earlier and laid next to him, letting him crawl on top of me and lay his head on my chest. His eyes almost immediately closed as he let out a content purr and curled up on top of me. _So cute~_

"Good night… Levi." I murmured.

 _Till tomorrow…_

Just as I was about to drift to sleep, a thought made its way into my mind as my conscience slipped away, a smile on my face.

 _'Good night… my Eren.'_

* * *

 ** _Yay Levi is so cute. Here is your second fact!_**

* * *

 ** _A Russian woman in the 1700's gave birth to 16 pairs of twins, 7 sets of triplets and 4 sets of quadruplets in just 40 years with the same man. That's 69 children in total._**

* * *

 ** _So yeah. Follow favorite and review because there IS a second part to this story and maybe even a third depending how I write it._**

 ** _Also don't forget to look at my other stories! I have another one shot called 'My desert Jewel' That's just smut like this one with some fluff and shit and yeah. I've got some good reviews on it so look if your interested._**

 ** _I also have 4 stories! CinderEren, The Little Merman, Stalker, Kitty Heichou and My Idol Love! Check them out and see of you like them in shit. Unless you've got better stuff to do then that fine. Yeah._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed my 2 o'clock in the morning smut!_**


	2. Foreign Affairs

**_Here is the long awaited second part! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did and sorry but it gets a little angsty but don't worry! They make up!_**

* * *

 ** _Eren's POV_**

 _I feel so... warm and happy._

 _I don't think I've ever slept this well in my whole life._ I groaned a little and wiggled my fingers to feel where I was. My left arm was trapped underneath something with stubbly hair and then wrapped around to grip a... a shoulder? My right arm was wrapped around a warm and soft expanse of skin and my hand was resting on a very soft and very squishy piece of skin. I experimentally squeezed and nearly moaned at the little whimper I heard.

 _So cute!_

I squeezed again, enjoying the feeling of it in my hands and smiled. _This is mine now._ "It's rude to grope someone's ass while you think they're sleeping, brat." A warm and sleepy voice murmured and I quickly opened my eyes, closing them soon after I got blinded by the light of the room. I looked down and sure enough a pair of silvery blue eyes were staring deeply into mine. Levi's face was relaxed and his brow was not furrowed as he gazed into me. His left leg was wrapped securely around my waist while the other was tangled into mine. His left arm was wrapped around my shoulder in order to play with my hair, something I didn't notice till now, and the other was curled up against my chest where he was resting.

All in all he looked absolutely stunning in my arms and I'd have it no other way. "Levi...?" I questioned happily, finally registering what was happening. _That wasn't a dream!?_ "You're real..." I whispered, running my fingers up and down his back before moving back to his delectable little butt. "Of course I'm real." He whispered back, his eyes closing when I freed my arm from being used as his pillow and touched his face. "Then... then that means we... we..." I mumbled, trailing off in embarrassment at the things we did last night.

"You made love to me." He finished for me and rubbed his thumb across my bottom lip. "So... everything that happened last night... wasn't the result of me being drugged?" I asked and he scoffed and nuzzled his face into my neck. "Yeah brat. Why would I lie about mates? Plus you were there you idiot, did that seem fake to you?" He asked as he licked what must've been a bruise from last night on my neck. _Wait... I don't remember him ever actually marking me like I marked him._ "I know. That's why I did it while you were sleeping just now." Levi answered and continued to lick and kiss the spot on my neck. "Wait! You were doing stuff while I was sleeping!?" I asked, embarrassed as to what he could've done to my vulnerable self when I didn't have a say.

"It's not ok for me to kiss you in your sleep but its ok for you to grope my ass while you believe I am? Shitty brat..." He grumbled. It was so unbelievably cute how his bottom lip protruded into a pout and his eyes narrowed into a glare that he aimed at my chest. His hair was still ruffled from our activities from last night and his smaller body was tucked so graciously into mine. _Levi is so cute when he pouts!_ I chuckled and nuzzled into his neck, squeezing his cute butt that could fit into the palm of my hand. _It's soft and squishy, how could I not touch it?_ "I can't help it! You have the absolute cutest butt in the whole world!" I explained, moving back to see that his face turned pink in a cute blush.

"It is _not_ cute." He growled and tried to hide his face with his free hand but I was having none of that. I rolled us over and grabbed his hands, pinning them to both sides of his head and smiling down at my blushing alien. _"Eren. Let me go now!"_ He growled, not happy with our new position as he wiggled underneath me, trying to get out of my line of sight. "Levi!" I purred, very happy with our position as I got to see his beautiful body in the light of the sun for the first time. "Holy shit..." I whispered in awe. _He really was built like a god!_ His abs were glistening and almost a pure white from how pale he was. That being said it also let the various dark bruises shine against the alabaster skin of my lover. _I did all that?_ I also noticed that Levi had many, many scars all over his toned body. But surprisingly enough even though most of the scars were very large and wide with dark marks crossing his calloused skin, I didn't find them appalling or revolting. I couldn't even find it in myself to see them as ugly. _They were just..._

"Beautiful..." I murmured, my eyes studying each and every inch of the gorgeous being called Levi. Levi was grumbling under his breathe, glaring at me when I saw the blush staining his pale cheeks and laughing at his sudden shyness. But I saw something else in those beautiful eyes of his. _Insecurity. But what could Levi ever be insecure about? He had a gorgeous body so why wouldn't he want to flaunt it?_ "Levi... you're beautiful." I murmured, leaning down to kiss his cheek. When I pulled back he was staring wide eyed, mouth ajar and an incredulous look on his face.

"What?" I asked and he growled and looked down, staring at my body and his before glaring up at me. "You're lying." He growled. _What?_ "About what?" I asked and he thrashed his arms for a moment, catching me off guard and almost throwing me off the bed but I quickly recovered and gripped him tighter. "Levi what's wrong?! What did I say?!" I asked quickly, confused as to why he was suddenly accusing me of lying. "I'm not beautiful." He whispered, his voice practically nonexistent as he stilled and glared down at his body. _What!?_

"Levi... what are you talking about?" I asked softly, trying to get him to look at me but he stubbornly kept his eyes down. "I'm old. My body is covered in scars from fights and lovers and all my near death experiences." He whispered again pausing to stare up at me before he continued. "They're repulsive and disgusting to look at. So don't call me beautiful when you full well know I'm not." He finished with a weak growl and I cooed and nuzzled his cheek with my nose. "You're not ugly. Your body isn't ugly and your scars aren't ugly." I started, kissing his lips when he opened his mouth to undoubtedly argue with me.

I pulled back again and let go of his hands, holding myself above him while my hand moved up and down his chest.

"I think you're absolutely stunning. Drop dead gorgeous honestly. If I hadn't already known that I was gay before I met you last night... well I sure as hell would be now. I may not know where you got your scars from, but that doesn't change that they're there. I think that rather than detract from your beauty they add to it. They show that your fucking _eight_ pack wasn't from going to the gym every day. They show that you aren't afraid to fight, that you're a strong man with a long lived life. That you have stories to share. You may not like them but I think they are beautiful in the sense that it tells me a little about who you are. And that even after all the shit that you must've gone through to have gotten all these scars, you pulled through and you are stronger now because of it. That's what I see and that's what I'll always see Levi." I finished with a smile and kissed the shocked man's nose. His eyes were wide and mouth set in a firm line as we stared at each other.

"Prove it." Levi said softly after a couple beats of silence.

"Prove what?"

"Prove that you truly think I'm beautiful even with my scars." He answered and I could just hear the slight tremble in his words. I swear my heart just went _doki doki_ oh fuck. I kissed his lips softly, enjoying the sensuality of the kiss as we both took it slowly. His soft lips moving harmoniously against mine and his hands caressing my back and neck. My own hands were stroking his smooth chest, enjoying the slight tremors of my lover underneath me.

 _I'll make sure he will never question how beautiful he is ever again._

 ** _~ My Alien Lover ~_**

 ** _Levi's POV_**

 _I'm going to be carrying so many babies._

Eren has made love to me four times in the last 24 hours and I couldn't be more content if I tried. Even though I was covered in my own cum, Eren made sure to try and make it up to me and lick it all off, (even though I told him not too) I couldn't deny how sexy it was to watch my mate try and satisfy me in such an erotic way. He definitely proved to me that he did indeed find me attractive and even went as far as describing all the things he likes about me as he thrusted into me, bringing me to an early orgasm with a mix of his sweet words and dirty talk.

My brat will be an excellent mate once he gets the hang of it; maybe an even better father once the children are born. _I wonder how many we will have. Most people have around 3 or 2 but there are cases with 5 or more. What will we name them? What will the little ones call Eren and I? Would I be Daddy while Eren was Papa or would Eren want a mom and dad sort of deal?_ I already knew I was pregnant because sometime during our third session of sex I had felt it, a little tingle of warmth shooting up my spine when I felt the happy emotions of our soon to be child. As soon as I found out I started crying, scaring the hell out of Eren but I quickly showed him that it was happy tears and not sad ones. It was a breathtaking experience honestly, to feel your mates cock ramming into you while your child is forming inside of you.

My mind dwelled on these happy thoughts as I lay in my mate's arms, enjoying his light touches as he gently explored my body. I honestly didn't mind it much, taking comfort in the gentle caresses and the sweet words whispered like a promise into my ear. I must have been chuffing because I soon heard my name on my sweet mate's lips. "Levi?" He asked and I merely hummed, too comfortable to move in the loving embrace he gave me. "Hmm?"

"What's that noise you were making just now?" He asked and I sighed and looked up at my handsome Eren. "I was chuffing. It's a noise I make when I'm very happy and relaxed." I explained and kissed the underside of his strong jaw line. He hummed and let his hands run up and down my back. "It's cute… I like it." He murmured and I nodded. "It's supposed to be very comforting to your mate." I murmured and yawned. "What time is it?" I asked and he whined. "I don't want to get up! 5 more minutes…" He begged and I snickered and thumped the back of his head. "You said that 57 minutes ago. Get your heavy ass up so that I can explain some things for you." I ordered and he whined again, his pout evident as he gave me what he called 'puppy dog eyes' that made my heart melt. _I'm not falling for that trick again._

 _"_ _Levi…!"_

"No. C'mon and I'll tell you my surprise later." I acquiesced and his excitement caused him to shoot up to look down at me. "Really!? Do you mean it Levi!? What is the surprise!?" He asked, his form bouncing in excitement and ruining the calm atmosphere we had earlier. _This shitty little…_

"Well I can't tell you yet because it's a surprise, brat." I sighed and he did as well. "Alright _fine._ It is…" He murmured and got up, walking over to a weird flat thing connected to a white wire before pressing a button. "9:50! Shit why did you make me get up so early on a Saturday!" He whined and I sighed and got up, wincing at the pain in my hips and lower back as well as the dried fluids on my legs. "I need a bath or a shower. Brat," I turned to him and nodded my head toward the door. "Where is your cleaning room?" I asked and he smiled, grabbing my hand and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "This way _außerirdischen geliebten_." He said and brought me to a pretty clean bathroom at the end of the hall. It was red with a cream sink and toilet along with a towel rack and a large shower in the far right corner. "Not bad." I murmured and looked around. "Do you want to bathe together? To conserve water of course!" He asked and I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You shitty brat." I teased and watched him step in, letting the water run before he was sure it was the right temperature. I wasn't truly noticing though because all I could focus on were his hot abs as the water slid down them, giving me vivid images of my cum doing the exact same not even an hour ago. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Eren cleared his throat, snapping me out of my reverie as I glared at his cocky smirk. "Well? Are you just going to stare or are you going to join me?" He asked and I grumbled a few choice words before moving to step into the shower with my beautiful green eyed mate. **_~ My Alien Lover ~_** "So… what did you want to tell me?" Eren asked.

I hummed and put a hand on my clothed abdomen, finding comfort in touching the place that was going to hold my babies. The baby was content right now from all the happy emotions I was giving them and I desperately wanted to keep it that way. Just as I can feel their emotions they can feel mine, making my mood their mood in a certain sense. I didn't like how the _'shirt'_ Eren made me wear separated me from the calming touch, although this weird clothe thing wasn't bad at all. It smelled a lot like Eren did and it was big and loose around me. When we had gotten out of the shower Eren told me that I should try wearing some clothes around the house so that I could get used to it if I ever had to go outside to do anything. He also tried to get me to wear these things called _'pants'_ but as soon as the tight material was on me I was ripping it off. So all I wore was the white loose shirt that Eren liked to play with when we were near each other and a pair of smaller pants called _'boxers'_ that were black in color and silky in texture.

"Levi?" Eren asked again and I sighed and looked around. Eren and I sat across from each other on two brown leather couches with a small wooden table in between us. He said it was called a _'coffee table'_ but who the fuck makes a table just for coffee? A _'TV'_ sat to our right and the opening to the kitchen on our left. The room itself had hard wood floors and an ugly ass wall paper of purple and gray roses with a pastel green background. When I had asked about it earlier Eren had said that his mother had picked it out when she was pregnant with him and he and his dad didn't have the heart to take it down. When I asked what he meant he said that she had died in a horrible tractor accident when he was little and that the wall paper reminds him of her.

Pictures and paintings hung from the walls as well as shelves for books and other things. All in all it wasn't terrible here but it was actually quite nice. I wouldn't mind staying here for a while if it meant Eren would be happy. I understand how it feels to lose a mother too after all. I shook out of my thoughts and looked up at my precious Eren. "I think I should answer some of your questions now. No doubt you probably have 100 of them in that big ass head of yours." I teased and he stuck out his tongue like the child he was and smiled. "Insults aside I _do_ have a couple of questions for you." He started and I nodded, silently telling him to continue.

"Well... what exactly are you?" He asked.

"My native language isn't perceivable to humans. I know that the rough translation is _Novak_ though." I explained and he nodded intently before asking another.

"Why did you decide to come to Earth?"

"Too look for you." I answered simply but by the way his eyes widened I knew I'd have to explain farther. "Our creator, the _Sovay_ , sent a handful of unmated _Novak_ to different universes and planets in order to create peace with our species. Many other species in our universe want to destroy our kind for our vast wealth on both the planet and our minds so the _Sovay_ did the whole 'your species is mated to mine so you can't touch us' deal. It's actually very effective since 18 of our aggressors immediately stopped when one of their own was mates with one of ours." I explained and he nodded but still looked confused. "So... you just came here randomly...?" He trailed off, my head cocking to the side at the feeling of sadness he was projecting. "No. I already knew I was to mate with you before I came to Earth."

"Ehh!?"

"I was given several candidates to choose as mates by the _Sovay_. I was to choose one of them as my mate and then go to them and finish the mating bond." I explained and he looked surprised before another emotion set in. _Where is this sadness coming from? I can feel the anxiety pouring out of him like a damn waterfall._ "What's wrong Eren?" I asked in concern and he just looked away for a moment before looking at my chest. "Do... do you regret your decision? To choose me?" He asked and I could feel my face soften. _He is such a brat._ I sighed for the millionth time this morning and stood, strutting over to my beautiful brat and sitting right on his lap. "Why would I ever regret taking you as a mate _tamiore?"_ I purred and wiggled my butt a little to get more comfortable when straddling his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Because out of several people you choose me when you could have chosen someone a lot better than me."

 _Wasn't he calling me insecure earlier? He's going to be the end of me._ "Eren..." I breathed out into his ear and kissed it softly. "If I were going with tactical and logical decision then I would have chosen you anyway. You were the best for me out of all the choices there by a land slide. You were kind, brave, stubborn and compassionate with enough passion to last a couple life times. You cleaned the best out of all and you were tall and liked tea. Best of all I know you'll be an amazing father as well as a loving mate. I won't ever regret choosing you over the mate dumping bastards that I could have chosen." I finished. His eyes were wide and mouth slightly agape with a cute blush staining his tan cheeks. He was lost for a moment before realization hit him.

"Wait... father?" He asked and I nodded and slowly got off his lap and back into my own chair. He'll probably be jumping for joy when I tell him the big news and I'd rather not be thrown to the ground. "Yes. You will be a very loving father to our children Eren." I started and his eyes got impossibly wider with confusion. "Wait... Levi slow down! We just met yesterday! We shouldn't be having this kind of conversation until we get to know each other more and when we're ready!" Eren quickly exclaimed and now I was confused as to what he meant. _Why wouldn't we be ready for this conversation? We are mated now so that means we have children._ "What are you talking about?"

"Well... I'm not 18 yet so even if we wanted kids now we couldn't adopt till I was at least 18. I think the age is higher now but it would take months for it to be finalized and I think we should be focusing on our relationship before an actual child comes into play." Eren explained and my eyebrow went straight into my hair. _The fuck is he talking about? Why would we need to adopt a child when I can just make one?_ "Why would we need to adopt a child in the first place? That seems like a waste of time to me." I argued and now it was his turn to be confused. "How else would we have a baby Levi? We're both guys, we can't exactly give birth all willy nilly."

Oh. _Ohh._

 _This brat really doesn't know about my makeshift uterus? I thought I had made it clear that I wanted his babies last night but I guess he's as dense as he looks._ I chuckled at my own stupidity and looked up at my mate. "Of course I can get pregnant Eren! I can create a makeshift uterus to sustain a baby till I give birth. I forgot to tell you this last night." I explained and looked up. His eyes were full of wonder and curiosity as he looked at my crotch hidden by the hem of the two clothes. "Really? That's interesting... wait..." His eyes widened in horror and his whole body stiffened.

"Was that hole... from last night... was that your version of the vagina opening!? Did that lead to the uterus!?" He asked quickly and I nodded. _At least he isn't completely dense._ His emotions were moving everywhere from horror to sadness, fear to happiness and all the way around again. _What the fuck is he afraid of?_ "Levi... I'm so sorry!" He cried and shot up from the couch to pace the floors. "Eren?"

"I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking and you were so enticing and I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me Levi I didn't mean it I swear! Fuck this can't be happening!" He cried and my eyes were wide as I watched my beloved Eren beg for forgiveness. _What the fuck is he going on about!?_ "Eren what's wrong!?" I asked in concern and made my way over to him. "Eren! Speak to me dammit what's wrong?" I growled and as soon as I was close enough he was pulling me into his arms, hiding his face in my neck as he continued to mumble apologies into my neck.

"Eren... tell me what's wrong." I murmured and held my love close to me as he held back his tears. "I... Levi we didn't use a condom. The likelihood of you being pregnant now because of me is really good." He whispered sadly and I stared incredulously at his shoulders. _What?_ "Wait what? Are you flipping out because you think I could get pregnant?" I asked and he was still for a few moments before he nodded and clutched me tighter, the 'I'm sorry' spilling out of his mouth like vomit. I sighed in relief, glad that it was nothing bad and held him tightly as well. "Well I'm pregnant so there is nothing for you to worry about."

"What!?" He all but screamed as he stopped the hug to look me dead in the eyes. "You're pregnant!?" He shouted and I glared and smacked the back of his head. "Don't shout at me brat. Yes I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father soon." I happily announced but the contentment dissipated when I saw that the look of horror didn't change. "Oh my God... how can you be pregnant?! We just had sex last night! There's no way you can become pregnant in less than 24 hours and actually know about it!" He shouted and my eyes widened at his abrupt behavior. _Why isn't he jumping for joy? I just told him that I'm carrying his child and now he's shouting at me and questioning me. I think I know when I'm pregnant you brat!_ My face hardened as I glared up at my mate. "Are you insinuating that I'm lying brat?" I growled and he hesitated a moment before nodding, then shaking his head again.

"I… fuck I don't know anymore! I know that it takes at least two weeks to be able to tell if your pregnant or not and that you'd need to test it somehow! You've been with me this whole time so there's no way you could've done a pregnancy test… so that leads me to one conclusion…" He whispered and looked down at me sadly. "Whoever you had sex with last is the father." He said solemnly and I nearly shit a brick. _Why is this happening!? I've conducted the tests and saw that he was overjoyed to have the children! Why is he acting so different now!? How dare he even insinuate that I've ever taken up another mate!_ He eyes narrowed as anger started rolling off me in waves, fury washing over me as I stared at the man who was denying our children.

 _"_ _You fucking…! Do you think I'm a fucking whore!? The only person I've ever had sex with is you! How dare you say that this isn't your child?!"_ I growled and I couldn't stop the kick that caused him to fly across the room like a pillow. He landed and slid with a resounding thud along with that awful sound of raw skin sliding and ripping against a hard surface that echoed through the very planes of my very soul. _I… I just attacked my mate._ Horror filled me at the sight of Eren staring up at me, fear, confusion and sadness radiating off of him in waves as he stared in disbelief. His nose was started to bleed and I could see blood on his arms from being scraped harshly against the floor. _Oh God… What have I done?_ I just broke the number one rule of mates, the rule I vowed to uphold in front of the eyes of the _Sovay_ herself. I harmed my own mate without any provocation. I _attacked_ the very thing I was supposed to _protect._ _I am worse than scum._

Eren was trembling, tears starting to gather in his eyes and I could feel the pain in his elbows and on his head. I felt the way he slid across the floor and broke the skin of his arms and how hard his head hit the wall. _And you did that too him you fucking monster._ "Levi…?" Eren called and my damn broke loose. I ran over and brought my poor mate into my arms, sobbing silently into his shoulder as I apologized over and over again. "Eren! Eren I'm sorry! I'm so sorry please don't… don't leave… Eren please don't leave I'm so sorry!" I cried, holding his stiff form tightly in my arms until eventually his body relaxed and his arms were around me again. "It's… its ok Levi. I… it doesn't hurt that bad." He lied and I growled into his shoulder and squeezed him tighter. "Don't lie to me Eren! I feel all the things you do!" I growled and I could feel a trickle of guilt coming from him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and I sighed and nuzzled into his neck. "No, I'm sorry. I should have never laid a finger on you like that. It's one of the most sacred rules of my kind. To never lay a harmful hand on your mate. And here I fucking am… fucking shit up." I growled and he was silent for a moment before he began to move, loosening his hold on me so I reluctantly did the same. He stood silently and picked me up, struggling for a moment before regaining his hold on me and carrying me bridal style to the couch. I stayed quiet as I nuzzled into his warm chest, wishing I had never lost my temper like that. _It was so unlike me that it actually scared me a bit. What if I do it again? What if this is just the beginning!?_ Eren slowly sat me down and then adjusted me in his lap so that I was straddling him again.

"Levi. I'm sorry I said what I did. I didn't… I… Levi please try to see it from my point of view. In less than 24 hours I had sex with not only an _alien_ but a _man_ for the first time. I found out that I'm his mate but that I now can feel his feelings. Then all of the sudden, the man I care about and met literally the day before starts talking about having kids with me. Here on Earth it usually takes couples _years_ before they even start _thinking_ about it and most of the time they're married and happily in love. I was scared that you would be angry about having my child and that you were just as scared as I am. I don't know if I'm even ready for that kind of commitment and… this whole situation just seems impossible. Can you understand a little bit why I flipped out now?" He explained and I nearly started crying again. _Damn these hormones._ I can't believe I'm being so selfish. I didn't even think of his feelings and how this whole situation would sound like to him. In all the scenarios in his dreams we had known each other for a long time and Eren wasn't afraid to say 'I love you' every time he saw me.

But this isn't dream Eren with scientifically engineered dream settings in any scenario I wanted. This shit was real. If I wanted this relationship to work then I need to step it up and put myself in his shoes. Otherwise we'll be going down before we even started. I could feel the relief washing over him as I nodded and nuzzled into his neck. "I'm sorry." I whispered but he just purred and kissed my forehead. "It's alright Levi. As long as we can both admit to our mistakes then we can both learn from them." He murmured cheerily and looked down at my stomach hesitantly. "So… am I really going to be a father?" He asked and I nodded. "Yes. So far I can only feel one but… there could be at most four more." I explained and the expression on his face made me laugh. "Four!? Holy shit… four babies… damn I'm going to have to enroll in parenting classes." He murmured and I nodded. "Yes. I don't want you accidentally feeding them poison." I agreed and he huffed and squeezed me. "I would not feed them poison! I can read you know!"

"Sure…" I teased and he just rolled his eyes and kissed my nose. "Shut up. This is going to be a long 9 months." He sighed and I tilted my head in confusion. "Why 9 months?"

"Because that's how long I'll have to carry your heavy ass around till you give birth." He said not missing a beat as he deposited me on the couch. He stood and stretched before going to the sink in the kitchen and washing off the blood on his arms. _What is he talking about?_ "Eren? I only carry children for 5 months." I told him and he nearly fell over. "5 months!" He shouted and I nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "5 months. Now tell me what that thing is." I demanded and pointed to the weird black square hanging on the wall. Eren came back over, arms freshly bandaged, and slowly looked over to what I was pointing at. "That's a TV, Levi." He answered with a chuckle as he sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to his side.

"How about we watch one of my favorite shows then eh? Give you a taste of some good old American pop culture!" He suggested with a smile and I shrugged, just being content with whatever he wanted to do so long as he held me like this. "Do whatever you want brat." I murmured into his neck and he chuckled before leaning forward to grab something off of the table. He clicked something and the TV came on with a bright flash before a bunch of things were shown on the flat screen. My eyes widened and Eren merely laughed at what must've been my funny expression. "Doesn't your race have anything like this Levi dear?" He asked sweetly and I pushed his side as a woman angrily yelled at someone named Ricardo on the screen. "Yes and no. We have places that we go to watch acts like this. They're called Teatro's and sometimes they're put on a large screen so people in the back can see but… we don't have these… 'TV's'…" I explained and he nuzzled my cheek with his nose.

"I can't wait to show you more about us humans! Just you wait Levi! I'll show you the whole world!" He exclaimed, a brilliant grin lighting up his handsome features and setting my heart a flutter. He pointed the rectangular black thing which I assume is a remote and started pressing buttons. "While this show is relatively new I think it's funny as fuck. There is sadly only 3 episodes but I think you'll like it. It looks a lot like an anime but it's got the American twist and culture instead." He explained with a smile that got even me excited. I nodded along as he continued to talk before he shushed and looked over at the screen.

 _"_ _Moonbeam city,"_ A female voice started as a photo of scantily clad women and a man flashed across the screen. _"From the relaxing shores of the Moonbeam Bay, to the highest heights of the observatory."_ She continued and Eren was practically vibrating with excitement next to me. _Damnit he is the cutest! "There's no city more fun or more safe."_ She trailed off as the once pretty animation of a roller skating woman quickly turned into a continuous sequence of crime after crime. Eren was laughing the whole way through and I couldn't help but laugh along with him till the ending song. "What the fuck is wrong with your government!?" I asked at the end of the 3rd episode which in turn made Eren laugh.

"That's not _really_ how we work Levi! It's just a show after all." He explained and I huffed and crossed my arms. "Good. I'm pretty sure the humans would flip out if they found out their police force wastes all their bullets on making male genitalia on the sides of cars. Or that they use their resources on monthly mandatory children raves to give children the option of adult or kids ecstasy." I grumbled and Eren laughed. "Yeah. But you have to admit that Dazzle Novak _is_ hot as all hell." He teased and I felt jealousy flood my veins. _No. You are NOT going to be jealous of a god damn cartoon character. You are at least 5 times hotter than fucking Dazzle anyway._ I just grumbled and he smirked and tilted my chin up to look into my eyes. _"Awe_ Levi! Are you jealous of Dazzle!?" He cooed and I shoved his hand away and turned. "No! Why would I be jealous of that jerk, wait no _… jerk hole."_ I referenced and Eren smiled at the pun. _"Awe Levi!_ There's no need to be jealous! Dazzle has got nothing on you!" he praised and I had to try and hold back the 'of course' trying to slip past my lips.

We sat there for a moment before I felt Eren move to lay down and pull me on top of him. "How about we watch something more… realistic. Hmm… OH! Holy shit why didn't I think of this sooner!" He yelled in excitement, clicking the remote again a couple times before something else started playing.

"Oh god… the song of my people…" He whispered in a horrified whisper. I looked over to see a lot of fire on the TV and a man's voice sang out.

 _"_ _Carry on my wayward son,_

 _There'll be peace when you are done,_

 _Lay your weary head to rest,_

 _Don't you cry no more."_

Eren was singing softly along with the man before his eyes widened and he quickly turned it off. "Whoops. That was the 78th episode…" He said with a grin before turning it on again. He looked straight at me and a maniacal grin that could contest Hanji's crossed his face. "You are in for a load of feels my dear Levi. A load of fields." He whispered before turning back to the TV. I merely shrugged and snuggled closer to my mate's chest, content nowhere but in my mate's arms as a boy's mother burned on the ceiling.

 ** _~ 12 Episodes Later ~_**

 ** _Eren's POV_**

 _"_ _Wow…"_ Levi whispered as the episode ended. I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I know. I know its ok Levi. You don't need any tissues do you?" I asked teasingly and he swiped away the hand I didn't even know had moved to caress his cheek. _"No!_ Why would I cry over those two idiots! The shows just going to end with the Winchester's killing someone and their daddy issues are all magically solved. Right?" He asked and I nearly choked on my laughter. _Oh if only he knew._ "No Levi. That's actually the opposite of what happens. But if you really want to know we will just have to continue watching. I know I wouldn't mind staring at Dean's ass for a little longer." I teased again, watching his bottom lip jut out in a pout as he stared at me with an unamused expression. "How many episodes are there?" He asked and my answer was immediate.

"218 episodes and counting. Season 11 is coming out soon and I'm _so_ excited!" I cheered. His eyes widened as he stared at the TV incredulously. "So… that means that they haven't died yet so I mean that's something." He murmured but was soon startled by my up roaring laughter. "Oh God… hah… them not dying… wow! That's hilarious… oh God Levi if only you knew." I cried and tried to regain my breath. "Alright then Mr. Knows All, how many times have they actually died?" He asked.

"Combined… 117 times. Dean wins though because he died most of the time on one episode and… well you'll just have to see. To become an actual member of the show it's an unspoken rule that you're going to die. If you don't die at least once you're not considered an actual character." I explained and I chuckled at his expression. "I say this again. What the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with you humans!?" He exclaimed. I giggled and licked the corner of his mouth. "Awe now that's not nice. I really like this show! I even have a poster in my room!" I told him and he raised a brow. "You mean the one with the three guys over a hole of lights?" He asked and I nodded.

"More or less. That's Dean, Sam, and Castiel. Honestly I think the poster is trying to tell us fans that the only way you'll meet those 3 is if you are: 1, dead already. 2, magical shit is happening to you or 3, they are going to kill you. There is no other explanation." I said with a straight face. Levi was about to reply when a loud knock came from the front door. I craned my head to the side to see the screen door was indeed opened behind the door. "Go put some pants on Levi. Just like I showed you before ok?" I asked and he nodded reluctantly. I rewarded him with a chaste kiss before sitting up and standing.

The knock came once again, pounding against the door as Levi got up and made his way over to my dreaded pants. _Honestly he is so cute!_ "I'm coming!" I called and when I opened the door, I wasn't entirely prepared for the sudden lips on mine. A pair of familiar dark eyes stared into mine, surrounded by smooth skin as Mikasa stared intently at me, arms wrapping around my neck and pulling me tightly against her muscular body. "Eren…"

"Mikasa!?" I gasped and tried to push her off but to no avail, she did however break the kiss to look at me questioningly. "Eren, what's wrong?" She asked in a motherly tone and I would've scolded her for it if I wasn't in such a compromising position _. Oh God what if Levi sees us like this!? He'll get the wrong idea! I don't want to hurt his feelings…!_ "Oi Eren! What's making you all flustered…" Levi called as he walked into the room, trailing off when he saw the position I was in. His anger and possessiveness hit me like a tidal wave as he glared at Mikasa intensely. "Eren? Who the hell is this shorty and why is he wearing your shirt?" She asked rather coldly and glared right back at him, her hand moving down my back and tightening her hold, much to my chagrin.

 _I'm fucked._

* * *

 ** _Uh oh. I would like to clarify before anyone gets huffy that Mikasa and Eren aren't dating! they have never dated and will never date. Mikasa however was one of the girls Eren mentioned._**

 ** _So have fun with this!_**


End file.
